Let me help you
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Set after the torture scene, something bad happens that helps Alice and Hatter get closer.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALICE!**

**I wanted to try writing an Alice fanfiction and this came to me last night when I was going to sleep. It's the torture scene but with a difference.

* * *

**

Hatter looked up after the last cattle prod shocked him, seeing Mad March in front of him. The large white rabbits head smiling down at the bruised man as he breathed in deeply.

"Why's a raven like a writing desk." He said breathing in again, "The clockworks not ticking properly. Maybe there's crumbs in the butter." Hatter said in a rushed whisper rocking back and forth in the chair as March remained silent.

The green spheres continued their lava lamp motions around them as March got close to Hatter, "Tell me where the great library is?" He asked in his mechanical voice, his question not answered.

Hatter merely looked up at him silent, the white rabbit moving his head from the side to stand straight before speaking again. "Yea didn't think you'd crack." He said laughing as he brought his hands together, "In that case, there's no reason to keep you alive." He told Hatter beginning to reach into the long sleeve of his black suit, slowly pulling a knife from his sleeve.

He laughed again seeing Hatter's eyes look down at the shining blade in his right hand, "Twinkle twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at…" Hatter breathed in deep again as the rabbit came closer to him. "Goodbye Hatter."

Mad March came forward throwing the knife down at Hatter who pushed himself backwards in the chair, lifting his legs up he kicked March back.

The rabbit stumbled as Hatter pulled his legs through the chair, lifting it without trouble and using it as a shield as the rabbit came at him again only to hit the chair.

Moving the chair to the side as March brought down the knife, accidently cutting Hatter's bound hand. Seeing his mistake he quickly turned the knife downward and threw it full force causing it to go into Hatter's right shoulder.

Hatter felt his hand slip off the knife as the adrenaline going through his body kept him going; pulling back his right hand Hatter punched the mask of the white rabbit. His fist came back as the white cracked and fell to the ground in pieces, Mad March's body falling to the ground as Hatter smiled at his fallen attacker.

Hatter pulled his other wrist out of the restraints; his eyes moving to see the knife sticking out of his right shoulder, _'Bugger.'_ He thought knowing what he had to do he placed his hand on the blade's handle. Sucking in a quick breath when he felt the knife slightly move, pain beginning to come as his adrenaline started to leave.

'I have to get to Alice.' He thought taking a deep breath and holding it as he put his hand on the handle again; quickly pulling it. Releasing his breath as the sharp end of the blade ran across his skin again, he gasped as the blade fully exited his body, the blood smeared on it falling onto the ground as he dropped it from his shaking hand.

"That hurts." He said to himself through clenched teeth; ignoring the pain in his shoulder he tore a piece of his shirt. Using his left hand and teeth tied it around his shoulder. Blood leaking through as he tightened it; noticing the blood that had stained his shirt Hatter sighed walking out of the room. Surprised to find no one outside the door.

"Well, I'll take this as a sign my luck is changing." He said finding his hat and coat thrown carelessly on the floor; he cursed picking and shaking the dirt off them.

"Hate it when people disrespect my things." Hatter said throwing the hat on his head and gently putting on the jacket, taking care to cover his makeshift bandage. Making sure no one was coming he quickly made his way down the hall in front of him.

Before he could turn the corner loud footsteps coming his way, cursing silently to himself he ran into a large white and black room quickly hiding behind a table when he saw it was filled with people.

"Brilliant hiding spot." He said sarcastically to himself as he made his way behind other objects', making sure he wasn't seen. Everyone went on with their activities as the doors were shut by a women in a white dress decorated with hearts.

Staying silent he looking in his jacket and saw the bandage still in place; the door opened again with footsteps coming after as the door was shut again. Hatter looked around the round stand he was hiding behind and saw Alice putting something in the doors to stop the door from opening. The sounds of people yelling and pushing on the door from the other side were heard as she ran away from it.

He sighed relieved to see she was safe, as she made her way to the stage in the front of the room and standing up behind the dancing women, he watched her raise her hands in the air as the suits held their guns up to her.

"Where do you think you're doing?" One asked as another moved his gun in the direction of the floor, "Get down."

He watched Alice do what she was told as he came out from his hiding place; getting closer to the suit he whistled, catching the man's attention. As the guard turned his head to face him Hatter punched him with his sledgehammer, trying not to scream out as his shoulder throbbed.

The other man turned raising his gun at Hatter when Alice took his wrists, pulling his arm down Hatter took the opportunity to knock out the man. "Hatter. You're okay." Alice said to him as he picked up one of the fallen guns; put more bullets in.

"Oh my gosh." She said staring at him as he waved his hand in front of his face, "It's just a few cuts and bruises I'm fine." He said trying to sound convincing… and was shocked when she suddenly embraced him.

His eyes widened as she came in contact with his right side, "I thought you were dead." She said in a slight panic as he winced. _'I'm not that far from it love.'_ Was what he wanted to say but instead could only say, "Oh that feels good." Enjoying the feel of having her in his arms but hating the pain he was in, he pulled her back.

"Let's save that until we're safe." He said quickly clearing his throat and allowing his eyes to wander to her dress, thankful that the blood didn't get on her as she continued to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She whispered as he nodded, "You trust me now?"

"Completely." She replied slightly out of breath as he turned away from her. "Good, follow me I'm getting us out of here." He told her walking to his left before she stopped him, "No."

"No?" He said mimicking her and turning around to see her back to him, Hatter swallowed as the pain came again but ignored it as best as he could.

"I have an idea. Do you see anymore suits in here?" Alice asked him looking around as he did a quick scan of the room, "I don't think so, no."

She ran away from him as he quietly followed her, "Let's seal the other exit."

"Where is security?" One of the workers asked as another replied, "Everyone's been called to defend the perimeter." Alice ignored the talking workers as she turned to Hatter, "Find something to brace the doors."

"Um, okay." He said looking around before spotting a red bristled broom in the corner, he grabbed it quickly. Jogging back and put it in the top of the door handles, "Something Caterpillar said… about mixing the wrong emotions." She said thinking more, "Charlie said the Queen wants good emotions and not the bad."

"So?" Hatter questioned as she smiled, "We're going to stir some emotions."

Alice climbed onto the stage holding a gun as Hatter stood on the round platform shooting his gun twice as the suits ran in, they all stopped as Alice began to speak to the other oysters.

Hatter listened silently to her speech as the suits began to shoot at them; Hatter used his left arm and jumped from the platform. Hiding behind a bench and firing with Alice at the suits before someone stopped them.

Looking behind them Alice saw her father come from behind the suits; going to Alice who was pointing a gun at him in sadness. Hatter was silent as they began to talk, going into his own little world before a shot was fired.

He blinked his eyes looking over at Alice to see her dad was shot in the back; he raised his gun at the Walrus. Shooting him to death as Alice knelt down beside her father who was beginning to bleed out onto the floor. He said nothing as the oysters fled from the room that was beginning to shake violently.

Alice stayed with her father until he died, Hatter watching over her shoulder before placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Alice we have to go." He said urgently pulling her away as she tried to fight him, his eyes tearing at his own pain as he managed to get her running to the door. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her over and over again as they escaped the Casino.

They both got through the exit as the casino began to collapse, running with a group of people who were now near the woods. Hatter and Alice watched as the casino went up in smoke, the Red Queen standing near the crowd mouth gaped as she saw it go before turning to them.

"Everybody's waking up." Alice said as the Queen shook her head looking at the oysters around her trying to convince them. "Don't listen to her!" She said in a loud voice continuing, "She's no one!"

Alice stopped her continuing to encourage the people to wake up and see her for what she is as Jack came through the crowd with Duchess behind him. "Jack, thank goodness you're here." The Queen said looking at her son who just stared at his mother who was in shock as the demands she made of him were defied.

Alice raised her hand to the Queen's face, "The ring." She said simply as the Queen shook her head, "You won't get this ring unless you cut off my finger." She said in an angry tone as Alice smiled. "That can be arranged."

Jack took out a knife and handed it to Hatter who opened it, the Queen looking at him. Standing silently before quickly taking off the ring and handing it to Alice, the small ring now sitting between her index finger and thumb as she held it up.

The crowd now cheering as the Queen was forced away by the suits that were now taking orders from Jack, Alice put the ring in her pocket as Jack did the same with his knife before a voice caught their attention.

It got closer as Alice and the other's looked to their left to see Charlie walking through the crowd. His armor covered with black spots and his face black as well, a big grin on his face as he hugged Alice. "Well done my lady, you have retrieved the ring at last."

"Thank you Charlie… for everything." She told him as he saluted her, "It was no trouble at all."

Charlie looked over to Hatter who was standing behind Alice, noticing his pale skin and the sweat running down his face; he also saw the way his body was shaking while he lightly gasped as if out of breath. Charlie walked forward with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Hatter nodded looking at Alice who was now facing him, "Hatter?" She asked seeing him blink his eyes as the world around him began to spin, not feeling his legs fail him as Alice jumped forward with her arms out, catching Hatter as he began to lean to the side. Alice tried to stop his fall but really only slowed it down as she fell to the ground as well.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled to him as he lay dazed in her lap, "What's wrong.. Hatter talk to me!" She said almost frantically as she saw red on her finger tips, her eyes widening as she moved the jacket to see his bandage had come loose as blood once again was slowly leaving his shoulder.

She looked back and forth between her fingers and his shoulder before putting her whole hand over the wound, "Hatter why didn't you tell me?!"

He looked at her, his eyes barely focused as he tried to tell her; she bent close to hear him. "I didn't... need you worried about me." He said in a whisper, she shook her head with small tears going down her cheeks. "I'll always worry about you Hatter. I…" She stopped not wanting to say it with the others around even though they already knew.

Charlie was bent down with her and continued putting pressure down on the fallen man's shoulder; Alive removed her hand and checked Hatter's pulse which was rapid. "We have to get him somewhere safe." Jack said really not wanting to help Hatter but knowing how much Alice cared for him.

Alice thought for a moment and looked at Charlie. "What about your camp Charlie?" She asked quickly as the knight nodded, "Why there?" Jack asked as she looked up at him, "Because it's the only place close to us." She answered turning back to the man in her arms and lightly tapping his face.

"Come on Hatter.. stay awake." She said quietly to him as he fought to keep his eyes open. Alice shut her eyes before looking at Jack again. "Jack, please carry Hatter back to Charlie's."

Jack wanted to say no but looked back at her as she continued to look at him with tearful eyes, "Please Jack."

He nodded; moving beside Hatter, picking him up gently as Hatter let out a small cry of pain before losing consciousness. Alice checked his pulse again to find it slower then it had been a few moments ago, nodding her head to them Jack began following Charlie back to his camp. It wasn't that far of a walk before they were there, Jack sighed as he approached the bed that Alice had slept in before and laid Hatter on it with Charlie's help.

"Thank you." Alice said hugging Jack and going on to tend to Hatter, "Alice.. we have to open the looking glass." Jack reminded her as she handed him the ring.

"Here.... you take the ring and let the other's through. I'm not going yet." She said as he began to fight her, "Alice you have to go, you can't stay here."

"Well I am!" She snapped, looking back at him then back to her friend, "I'm not leaving wonderland with him hurt like this. So just go and I'll leave in a few days."

Jack stood quiet before reluctantly agreeing, walking away he went to open the portal as Charlie came over to her with some clothes he had and helped her bandage Hatter. Each taking turns through the night to watch over him.

* * *

"My lady Alice, he is waking up." A voice said through the darkness as another answered.

"Really?" The other one replied quickly followed by footsteps.

"Yes."

Hatter opened his eyes slowly, trying to block out the sun coming through the trees overhead as Alice came into his line of sight. She stroked his hair as he looked at her with tired eyes, "Alice?" He said quietly as she smiled with a single tear running down her face.

"Hey, how do you feel Hatter?" She asked as he thought for a moment, taking in everything he was feeling. "Tired, little pain.. thirsty." He said to her as she got a cup from Charlie.

"Here, it's water." She said handing him the cup, helping him keep his left hand steady while the other held his head up as he drank. Finishing the small cup quickly and giving it back to her, "Thank you…wait.. Wait a minute." He said sitting up almost panicked, the blankets falling from his shirtless body. He winced lightly holding the white clothes tied around his shoulder, "Why are you still here Alice?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I stayed to help Charlie look after you." She said to him as he questioned her again, "How long?" he said, feeling himself get dizzy; putting his left hand to his head he groaned. Alice sat down on the bed beside him, "Almost two days." She said, seeing him begin to fall back Alice quickly put her hand on his back for support.

"Lay down Hatter, you need to sleep." She said coaxing him to lie back on the bed, he did without a fight, "Thank you Alice." He said before falling asleep as she stroked his hair again. "No… thank you Hatter." She said to the sleeping man kissing his still lips before getting up and going to Charlie.

"Are you sure Charlie?" Alice asked the old knight who was sitting by a fire, the flames flying up to the sky as he smiled. "Yes, I'll take good care of him. Then He'll go join you."

Alice stared for a moment before questioning Charlie again, "How do you know he'll go there?"

Charlie merely smiled and turned his attention back to the fire, "He cares about you too much to let you go." He answered as Alice smiled, beginning to walk away.

"Thank you Charlie, and tell him I'll be waiting."

* * *

**This is my first Alice fanfiction and I hope you liked it. This just popped in my head last night and wouldn't leave me alone. lol**


End file.
